


Beach Day

by AficionadoAvocado



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Pokemon, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AficionadoAvocado/pseuds/AficionadoAvocado
Summary: A girl with a little bit extra and her Milotic spend a nice, relaxing day at the beach. Before too long, however, that relaxation turns into something more fun.





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy, me again. Second story on here. First time writing futa too, so uuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh  
> have fun!

The sun baked my tan skin as I laid on a towel in the sand, thoroughly enjoying the heat. The Alola region had its fair share of sun due to the fact that it was a cluster of islands, and today was thankfully cloud free. The ocean’s gentle waves crashed against the beach, nearly reaching my towel. My tiny, yellow polka dotted bikini hugged my breasts nicely while showing off my decent bust. My breasts weren’t over the top, but they weren’t anything to scoff at.

What was, however, was the soft member that waited in my bikini bottoms. It was easy to spot with just the bottoms on, but I was normally much more cautious about hiding it. This was a secluded section of beach, though, and easily required a ten minute walk off the beaten path to reach. That meant I could rock whatever I wanted and be completely fine.

The Milotic that was curled up above my head was the perfect pillow, and really made the whole day. Her gentle breathing raised and lowered my head in an almost hypnotic fashion, making my eyes close behind my sunglasses. It was hard to not fall asleep, but I knew doing so would mean getting absolutely roasted on my front side. I did  _ not  _ want that, but sometimes you don’t get what you want.

Within another minute I was gone. The sound of the ocean, the not so gentle heat, and the breathing of my sweet Cressie had lulled me into a calm sleep. I wasn’t sure how long I was out before I started to dream, but when my subconscious kicked into gear I was immediately greeted by a wet dream. I wasn’t sure where I was, but my cock had stiffened to its full, nine inch glory. How I had gotten so lucky was beyond me. 

My surroundings were glossy and unclear, like someone had painted a picture then scrubbed the entire thing to the right while the paint was still wet. I could make out greens, blues, and browns, but that was it. I looked down and saw a fuzzy outline moving up and down where my shaft would be, making the length disappear and reappear. I moaned out in pleasure, unclear through the dream fuzz what was going on. I reached up and grasped my breasts, massaging them while my cock was swallowed again and again by the unseen assaulter.

The warmth of what I assumed to be a mouth made me buck my hips gently, trying to push more down its throat. Everything started to straighten as I became more and more invested in the dream. The smudged world began to righten itself, and the outline of something moving up and down my cock became more clear. I figured out what was going on, and started to play with my nipples as my shaft was sucked. My fingers grasped onto each bud and squeezed, eliciting another moan from myself. I pulled on them gently and rubbed my fingers back and forth, almost matching the outline's movement on my cock as it shifted up and down. 

The warm, wet mouth sucked hard on my shaft as it pulled back, causing a shock of ecstasy to roll through my body whenever it reached my tip. I could feel something coursing along my length, moving in tandem with the mouth. It squeezed my shaft gently as the outline’s head moved. I had no idea what it could be, but I didn’t question it for a second. The satisfaction was too much for me to think properly through. 

Finally, the world around me straightened itself. I could look around at what was happening, and saw the same scene as when I fell asleep. The sun was a bit lower in the sky, but the sand and waves were finally clear. And when I looked down, the outline of what was sucking me off became apparent.

Cressie, my Milotic, had my cock in her mouth. Her nose touched the base of my shaft as she looked up at me, a lustful mirth in her eyes. I let out a heavy sigh and let my head fall back onto my towel. Thankfully she had listened when I told her to wake me up if I fell asleep, but I should’ve known that horny little Pokemon had more in mind.

Milotic gave off a curious grunt and squeezed my cock with her tongue, causing me to moan.

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ stop now,” I giggled. I reached up and felt my covered breasts, then pulled the straps on my bikini down off my arms to pull the cups off. My fingers once again began to play with my nipples, squeezing, rubbing, and pulling them as Milotic restarted her ministrations on my cock. Her long, serpentine tongue ran at the same pace of her mouth, the squeezing and sucking sensations making me arch my back and shiver. My moans started to ring out through the beach, my mind taking little heed to how loud I was getting.

Cressie definitely noticed them, however, as she twisted her body around so that the end of her body and the start of her scale-covered tail sat next to my arm. I looked over and saw her dripping wet folds, making me realize how turned on Milotic was. She moaned around my shaft, coaxing me on.

I moved a hand off one of my nipples and to her sex, gently rubbing a finger back and forth just outside her entrance. Cressie’s entire body shuddered at the feeling. I moaned out as her head began to bob even faster on my cock. My fingers delved into her depths suddenly, two of them sliding in. Milotic gasped at the sensation, letting out a lustful groan as she looked up into my eyes. I matched her gaze with an open mouth, panting at the waves of pleasure she was sending through me.

My fingers moved in sync with the bobbing of her head, which wasn’t nearly fast enough for Cressie. Her lower half started to grind against my fingers, pushing them deeper and faster. I smirked before gently twisting my fingers around so that my thumb could rub against her sensitive button. Her entire body shivered as she moaned, causing vibrations to run down my cock. I gasped and groaned with her, the build up in my cock reaching its tipping point. Cressie felt my shaft throb, which only made her more hungry for my fingers. Her head moved to the tip of my length and began to suck and bob, her tongue twisting around it easily. 

I knew she was trying to get me off, so I did my best to get her as close as possible. I pulled my hand out of her folds, causing her to whine loudly. I smirked before grabbing her tail and pulling it up, leaving her dripping wet entrance right in front of my face. I leaned forward and slid my tongue along her slit, collecting all of her juices before swallowing. They tasted sweet, but had a pinch of salt tossed in due to Milotic being a seafaring Pokemon. My lips latched on to Cressie’s clit, and though I couldn’t see her anymore, I knew she was feeling the same euphoria I was. Her tongue tightened around the tip of my cock, not hurting at all, but sending a rush through my body. 

My own tongue started to flick up and down against her button, my fingers finding their way back into her folds. They moved quickly, pushing in and out of her pussy with an urgency. I doubt I would be able to get Cressie to cum, but I  _ was  _ going to get her close. I, on the other hand, couldn’t hold back any more.

“O-oh Arceus, I’m gonna cum Cressie!” I groaned out into the open air of the beach as Milotic’s entire head dropped down, taking my cock to its base. Her tongue kept moving, however, and she sucked for all it was worth. She wanted my cum deep in her throat, and I was happy to give it to her.

As her agile tongue jerked me off as best as it could, my cock throbbed and shot its first thick rope of cum into her mouth. It traveled straight into her stomach as my vision blacked out for a moment, dots blotting out my vision. My head tilted back as my moans left my throat, my hips bucking to try and push myself deeper. Cressie took it all in stride, long having been used to my orgasms. Her own slit still hovered above my face, but I was too enraptured to do anything but stare. It pulsed with each shot of my cum, clearly knowing where it was supposed to be going.

When my orgasm finally decided to stop wracking my entire body, I took a deep breath. I had been holding it as I came down Cressies throat, but now I was panting as bad as she was. She opened her mouth and twisted her head to show me her tongue still wrapped around my member, the entire thing coated in my cum. She closed her mouth again and slowly pulled off my shaft, taking every last drop of my seed with her. Cressie opened up one last time to show it all to me, then swallowed my cum. She knew what got me going, because my cock was hard again in an instant. I sat up on my elbows and smiled down at Cressie. 

“Alright you, it’s time to get serious.” My smile turned to a lustful smirk as I stood up, my Milotic slithering up next to me. She didn’t even wait for my command before moving to her favorite position, half of her body sliding up my own. I had long gotten used to the feeling of her scales rolling across my skin, so I was able to focus solely on the heat resting on my cock. I looked down and saw Cressie’s slit rubbing back and forth along the underside of my shaft, lubing me up.

“Milo~,” she moaned into my ear, her head right next to mine. She twisted just a little bit more to be able to reach my nipples, flicking her tongue across one. I bit my lip as she teased me, knowing what she wanted. My hands reached out and grabbed her body, one hand on the cream colored portion and the other on her beautiful, multicolored scales. I slowly pulled her closer to me, my tip pushing inside her folds. I gasped as her warm, wet sex accepted my cock.

As soon as I entered Cressie, her lips latched onto my breast. She gently sucked on my nipples, her tongue flicking up and down the sensitive nub. I let out a moan as we started to pleasure each other, my hips delving deeper and deeper into Cressie. I had control, but she could pull away at any time. We both knew she wouldn’t, however, as my cock finally fit inside her. My breath was taken from me, just as it had been the first time I had sex with my Cressie. Her folds were softer than silk, and she always had a bit extra lube to help out with my size. She was a serpent, so she could take quite a bit, but it was still extremely sexy to feel her juices sliding down my balls. 

Once I knew she was used to my cock inside her by the feeling of her squeezing my length, I pulled back out of her. I set a slow pace at first, not wanting to send us both over the edge too quick. Cressie was already getting there, I knew, but a slow build up made the finale all the better.

My hands moved Cressie back and forth easily. She was almost like my own little toy, and I knew how much she liked being used like one. There were times when I’d wake up in the morning and she’d already be there, presenting herself to be used and abused. That was just her little kink, and fuck me if it didn’t turn into mine as well.

But now wasn’t just the time for that. For now I started to push my hips forward whenever my cock slipped inside Cressie, making sure I went as deep as possible. Milotic groaned in pleasure around my nipples when she felt me reach her depths.

Her head pulled back before moving over to my other breast and repeating the process of the first. Her lips wrapped around my bud and sucked gently, hard, and then gently again in time with my thrusts. The entire time her mouth focused on my breasts, her folds were taking me over and over again. 

I felt the need in Cressie’s movements, how every flick of her tongue begged for more, how every moan was more intense than the last, and finally decided to start the real show. I didn’t care about any people finding us, so my moans were free for the whole beach to hear. Cressie’s were the same, and the sweet sound of, “Mi, Mi, Mi,” with every thrust only made me push harder.

She was muffled with her mouth so focused on my breasts, but I could hear and feel every grunt and groan. My hips started to thrust forward rapidly, shoving my cock deep inside Milotic before pulling halfway out, then going right back in. I knew Cressie was enjoying every second, and so was I.

Her folds lubed me up wonderfully, meaning every heave forward was just as easy as the last. It made going for minutes, if not hours, a breeze. The only thing I had to do was hold back from filling her pussy up with my seed, but I was starting to reach my breaking point once again.

But this time, so was Cressie. She suddenly pulled off my breast and looked into my eyes, panting heavily.

“Milotic,” She moaned. I nodded once, getting the message. She was as close to bursting as I was. Cressie laid her head on my shoulder, so I decided to wrap my arms around her body instead of gripping it as I fucked her. I hugged her close, keeping my hips moving at a rough pace. My balls slapped against her scales while her own body pushed against mine, no longer having anyone controlling it. Cressie was a  _ very  _ maneuverable Pokemon, she just liked it when others took charge.

So with every hip deep thrust, her body crashed against mine. My cock was squeezed by her pussy. Her pussy was taken by my shaft. And we held each other close, my arms around her and her body wrapped around me. 

I made sure that my last few thrusts were the strongest, nearly pulling my shaft out of her before slamming right back in. Cressie moaned out in my ears, the rings of her voice like music to me.

“Milo! Milotic!” She sang, her folds gripping me tight. My own orgasm was close, I could feel my seed at the tip of my cock.

“Me too Cressie!” I moaned out, suddenly giving her one last thrust. It was as powerful as I could make it, slamming my hips forward while pulling her body into me. Cressie pressed hard against my cock as it slipped inside her, filling nearly every inch of her pussy.

We both came hard onto, and into, each other. Cressie’s folds squeezed and milked me for every drop of cum I had, and I gave her every bit. Ropes of my seed filled her, every throb and twitch bringing forth another load. Her cum leaked past my cock, dripping down onto the towel beneath us. A fair share of it slid down my legs, which were locked as I rode out my orgasm. 

Each shot made my body twitch, my climax rocking me to my core. Cressie was so warm, so soft, and so wet that she far outranked any other person I had ever fucked. Perks of being a water type, I guessed, but the truth was that we were just that close. We could feel each other as we came, both of our bodies twitching and moving in tandem. Where I would launch another shot of cum, she’d coax another right out of my shaft by massaging my cock. It left both of us breathless, and it was some time before we finally calmed down.

When we finally did, I didn’t pull Cressie off me. The sun was still high in the sky, meaning we still had plenty of time for each other. And I wanted every last second with my Milotic. I sat back down, making sure to never leave Cressie’s sex, and being careful to not sit on her. She was still gripping me tight with her serpentine body, her head resting right next to mine.

We sat there for several minutes, just holding onto each other. I eventually softened inside Cressie, and our juices had long since started to seep out of her. But the ocean was right there, so clean up would be easy. That meant we could hold onto each other for as long as we wanted.

Eventually Cressie did uncurl from around me, and very gently removed herself from my shaft. She looked at me with pure happiness in her eyes, and I could do nothing but return it. I giggled as she slid around me, her body forming a makeshift shield against the wind. I rolled over onto my stomach, and Cressie’s head was right there. My arms crossed underneath my head before she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss, which I returned with glee. My Milotic rested her head against my own, snuggling against me.

Cressie always made beach days the best.


End file.
